Racing Towards Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Carter and Dana Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Racing towards Christmas**

Dana woke up as she felt her 4 year old daughter jump onto the bed. "Wake up Mommy. Wake up Daddy."

"Alright, Rose we're getting up. Look go and play in your room and let Daddy and Mommy get up." Dana heard her husband Carter say.

"Come on Daddy. I wanna go outside."

"Alright." Dana felt Carter sit up. "See I'm up. Now why don't you get dressed while I wake up Mommy."

"Okay." The little girl jumped off the bed and ran out.

Carter turned to his wife's sleeping form, "Dana, are you awake yet?"

The blonde woman turned towards Carter, "Morning."

"You were already awake weren't you?"

"Yeah."

Carter smiled, "Shall we get up?"

"I don't think Rose would have it any other way."

Carter leaned down and captured his wife's lips in a sweet kiss before helping her sit up. Afterwards the two got up and quickly got ready for the day. As Dana was finishing up getting her sweater on she felt a tug on her pants. Looking down she saw her daughter in a yellow sweatshirt that had a green hoodie underneath and blue jeans with Christmas socks on her feet. "I'm ready Mommy." Rose had a huge smile on her face as she explained all the clothes, "Since it's just us I decided to share the others. This is for Aunt Kelsey, this is for Joel and this is for Chad."

Dana smiled, "What about your Uncle Ryan?"

Rose leaned close to Dana, "Mommy I can't show you now, it's under my clothes."

"Oh. Well shall we go out and have some breakfast?"

"Yes."

Dana walked with Rose out to the kitchen where Carter had already set up the table with some bowls and cereal. "Well don't you look pretty today." He said as he bent down next to Rose.

The little girl giggled and then pointed at Dana, "What about Mommy?"

Carter smiled and stood up looking at Dana, "Mommy looks very beautiful today."

Again the little girl giggled and then clapped her hands, "Daddy kiss her!"

Carter smiled and leaned down kissing Dana. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other again.

"I'll get the milk." Dana said as she went to the refrigerator.

"Daddy you love Mommy very much?"

"I do."

"Do you love me too?"

Carter bent down, "Very much."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before moving to the chair and sitting down.

Dana brought the milk and orange juice over and set it on the table pouring juice into three cups. Carter held the chair out for her to sit in. The trio ate breakfast. While they were cleaning up the phone rang and Dana went to answer it leaving Carter and Rose to finish with the dishes. After the dishes were done Carter looked at Rose, "So shall we go sledding?"

"YAY!!!!! I wanna go!"

"Well go finish getting ready."

Rose ran off to her room leaving Dana and Carter alone. "Ryan called; Kelsey wants to try coming up here even though she just had a baby."

"When can they come up?"

"The doctor told Kelsey she had to rest for a couple of days, but Ryan wants to add a few extra days to her bed rest."

"Do you think Kelsey needs it?"

Dana and Carter headed towards the closet to start getting out the gloves, scarves, hats and boots out, "Kelsey's tough, Ryan and Kelsey will argue a bit longer, but they'll be able to be with us for Christmas."

"Good."

Rose came into the room with a pink winter coat on. "I'm ready."

Carter and Dana laughed. Dana knelt down, "Rose we need to have a hat, mittens, a scarf and boots."

"But I want to go."

"And we will, after you get dressed properly for outside and we do."

"Okay."

Rose went and stood next to Dana and let her put on a pink hat, scarf, mittens and boots. "There you go. Now let Mommy and Daddy get ready."

"Okay, hurry."

Dana stood up as Carter went to get their jackets. Dana pulled on her boots and when she stood up Carter helped put her jacket on. Soon Carter and Dana were ready to go outside. They each took one of their daughters hands who had began squealing with joy and headed outside with Carter grabbing the sled that was by the door.

Rose looked up at her Dad, "So since we're going sledding, it's almost Christmas right?"

Carter nodded, "I told you that once we go sledding there will be 6 more days to Christmas."

"Then let's go, because then it'll be almost Christmas."

Rose ran ahead to the hill with her parents following. As they climbed up they saw their young daughter turn around and wave and then fall down into the snow as she turned to head back up. Carter raced ahead to help her up. "Are you okay?"

The young girl looked brightly up at her father's face, "Yeah Daddy. That was cold and wet."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Nope, I got it." She grinned and started trudging ahead.

Dana caught up with Carter, "She's very determined to do it on her own."

"Yes she is." Carter agreed.

Soon all three made it to the top of the hill. They then all sat on the sled, Carter was in the back, Dana was in the front and Rose was in the middle where she had asked to sit. As they began racing down the hill Rose started screaming. She was holding onto her Mother tightly at first but then she turned around and grabbed her Father burying herself into his chest. At the end of the hill she slowly peaked her head out from her Father's chest and looked around. Happy that she had stopped she stepped out on the ground and started jumping up and down. "That was fun. Let's go again."

Dana looked closely at her daughter, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please?"

"Alright."

So the family of three headed back up the hill and began down. Rose stopped being afraid the more times she went down. After a while later they headed back in so they could warm up and have lunch.

They entered the cabin that they had rented and Dana helped get their daughter out of her wet clothes while Carter started a fire. Soon enough all three were dressed in nice warm clothes and had all eaten lunch along with some hot chocolate. As they sat in front of the fireplace Rose quietly fell asleep.

"Well, that was fun."

Dana leaned closer to her husband, "It was. Good idea to come up here for Christmas. I know we're still waiting for the rest of them, but it's nice and quiet up here. And Rose loves the snow."

Carter nodded, "Just glad I could make you two happy."

Dana looked up at Carter, "Of course you do. Always."

The two smiled as they leaned together and shared another of their sweet kisses as they laid down next to their daughter with a blanket over the three of them.


End file.
